kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xiggie
Picture Adminship Name change I've changed Kai's name to Rhapsody now. Just a small note. Kaihedgie 20:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal Breaker Sorreh Sorreh I haven't been active on Legacy lately. I'm up and ready now. Kaihedgie 20:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) WTF, MAN?!? Xiggie's theme? This month's fight A Different Sort of Fight... Promotion Images Hello Xiggie. On the subject of Images, what can i upload? Does it have to be an image that si directly related to KHL, or can the image be anything?— [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Ultima The']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'High Seraph']] 14:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Registration Hi Hi Xiggie and what do user do here anyway?--Firaga44 02:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sure--Firaga44 15:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I have a question i said rose had a sister named lilly should i add a article for her to?--Firaga44 16:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ok--Firaga44 17:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Xiggs couple things. Need to get my textbox...forgot how. And needed to review/talk about muchas cosas (many things) Please write back :) Keyblader of Dark13 02:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Email? Do you haz one? We haz to chat on Messenger D: Kaihedgie 20:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Story Thank You!!! Collapsing templates Hi. Angela asked me to look into your template problem. I looked it over, and even had to call in some people that are more versed in javascript then me to find out what was going on. It turns out, the way your copy of the collapse code is written, when the inner loops are going to do that "collapsed" part, and they are trying to set the row to collapsed, it essentially does nothing since the parent table is collapsed, but the javascript doesnt know that, and sets the text to "show". Your choices at this point is: *not to auto collapse the parent, and only auto-collapse the child rows inside *auto-collapse the parent, but not the inner rows *re-write/find a (newer/different) version of the show/hide code (there are multiple methods/versions) So, in short, the code you have does exactly what its supposed to be doing, and is what your seeing. --Uberfuzzy 23:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sry Nightverse Keyblades A problem... link is messed up...Wait! I think I can fix it. Gimme a sec... EDIT:Fixed! I also fixed other similar problems on the page. It should run more smoothly now.}} link, with _'s instead of spaces...}} Talk Template I Need Help Story combat...? Ya gotta update me ! Two points, bud... template doesn't work that well (it shows "Organization XIII" as "XIII Organization"), and second off, would you take a look at Toxin and tell me what you think? I'd like your input... and some templates, please.}} Hola wow Hey xiggie! this place looks awesome! can you help me get started?Number XXI 04:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx! btw, y doesnt my avatar thing work on this wiki?Number XXI 18:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) srry.... typo... btw, does he fit in with the rest of the story? u'd know better than i ^_^Number XXI 20:35, 25 July 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Number XXI 21:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sorreh! DX I wish at least someone kept me up to date. Kaihedgie 05:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) arena Can I compete as well? Kaihedgie 00:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Mind explainin' what I did wrong? Kaihedgie 22:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Is it time now? Kaihedgie 14:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) How do I get started Hey, I'm new here and seeing how you're the third knight of "Don't mess with me. EVER." and also posted that nice welcome message for me, I figured I'd just ask you directly. How do I start a character here, and how do I figure out what's going on in this newly created chunk of Kingdom Hearts fannon-y goodness? Xashowd's Abilities and matters of Summoning The Unknown's Finished Ok, I added two images to the page, and I think it's pretty good, and I'd like to know what you think so just clicky and tell me what I still need to do. The UnknownNobodiewithaHeart 19:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) message reply I'm not done the article, but sure you could help me out. I'm new to this website so i don't know how it really works out. :OK, I'll help ye :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 20:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) message reply 2 Thanks for the message, I'm new to this wiki organizing thing, What sort of licensing should I add to the pictures I upload, Is credit to Square Enix needed for this?, I just want to make sure I don't breach these wiki laws. EruVSRaito577 19:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC)EruVSRaito577. :Well, sprites are usually Public domain, except if the creators ask for credit, then you use the Fairuse template. Those two logo images you uploaded... um... I guess they are Fairuse, as the KH Logo is copyrighted! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 20:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Oh lord I just saw Toxins stats /_\ that is way more than 400 points!!!Number XXI 19:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :No, it's only 400 points, but he calculated his stats wrong. I just fixed it :P feel free to go in there and show him what you've got :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 19:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ok... How does 210 for magic and the rest in defence sound?Number XXI 20:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Horrible! because your STR stat equals your normal melee damage! you have to have something there! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 10:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, 210 mag, 130 def, 70 a atkNumber XXI 15:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :210+130+70=410 !!! take 10 points from one and blast off :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 15:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) New char Hey, I made a new char, but before I go further, can you tell me if he fits in to KHL so far?Number XXI 23:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that D.J. guy. I think that he's not really KHL material. Have you read the KHL page? if not, please do! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 12:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well I thought, since he is searching the worlds for his brother, he could pop up in different worlds as an ally for Aiden, and maybe as a recurring boss for SauleNumber XXI 15:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :But, I mean, Marluxia has been eliminated! and since Marluxia was evil, why would his brother, who is looking for him, be good? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 18:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Because D.J. doesn't know that! he was only a baby when the heartless attacked! he just saw him disappear. he still thinks he is alive and well, just gone... and since he travels in-between worlds, and so does Aiden as (im pretty sure) looks for saule, he can relate, and he is mad at saule because he ditched aidenNumber XXI 18:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :um.... Lord Kami erased Aiden's and Saule's memories, so they forgot about each other... Saule didn't "ditch" Aiden! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 19:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC) really? i just read it and it didnt say that..............Number XXI 19:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, it was just Saule who lost his memories, it says so on his article. But I know that they were separated by Lord Kami! - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 19:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) so he will fight saule b/c he forgot about Aiden, and he had already met/bonded a bit with Aiden b/c he is (i geuss) searching for saule too, and he gets madNumber XXI 19:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) go on the KH ircNumber XXI 19:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't work for me! anyway, ask Saule about that, as he's the "storyboard" director of KHL :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 20:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Stats Mag: 210 Atk: 50 Def: 130 Spd: 10 This better?Number XXI 21:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :yep - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 21:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) kay.....! imI'm going in!!!!! Number XXI 21:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Good luck :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 21:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Wait, it says that only like, officials can edit it, and I'm not sure how to calculate it....... p.s. I'm srry if I'm getting annoying.......Number XXI 22:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I had forgotten about that (Mecha wrote that, because that was the original idea :P). Anyway, the page is not protected! so you can edit it, even though it says it's admin-only :P Anyway, I'll give you your stats: * STR: 50 * DEF : 130 * MAG : 210 * SPD : 10 * HP : 1150 * MP : 1550 * AP : 50 * Item Slots : 6 * Items : ??? (up to you :P) :Anyway, you're ready to go :P just post these stats like Mecha posted his, and fill in your quote :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 22:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Dood Is it time now? I've been askin' ya for a while and you don't ever respond D: Kaihedgie 23:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :So sorry, I've been getting messages every 10 minutes all day :P didn't notice your one up there :P anyway, yes, the September fill-in form is open now :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 00:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sorreh, I'm gonna be a little busy. This is probably askin' a bit, but could you register me in with my character of choice bein' Kia? :Sure :P - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 11:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Role play Ok, now that I have my grand, great, and psycotic character ready, how and where does the role play take place? Or is it still up in the air at this point, if so, then I'm gonna enter the tournement so I can atleast kill somthing...NobodiewithaHeart 06:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :It was started a long time ago, but then it was stopped because of site malfunctions... I guess that we'll start RP-ing here someday soon (probably when TNE gets back). If you wanna try out your character in battle, sign up for the Fanon Padadox Cup, here. I think that we (the admins) concider having more that 1 battle per month... I'm gonna open up a forum!- [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 13:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then, I'll start kicking ass right away! Or somthing... thanks!NobodiewithaHeart 18:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Quick Appearance, Lots To Say Can one of my characters be worked in at some point? not to be annoying...Number XXI 18:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) KHL I was wondering about how a character would join KHL. Could you enlighten me about it? Oh, and come September, I'll be in the Paradox cup. While I don't yet have every ability that my character will have, especally with the forms, it would be intresting... ah2190 16:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and while I'm at it, I also added a few new templates, so that form abilities (which don't require AP), Limits (although it's only the top, mainly so that Limits can be seperated from other abilities) and Spells (that don't require AP, and to show that its a Spell) can be disquinised from normal abilities. But, it's up to you if you want to have them as common practice. ah2190 11:42, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ooo, great job :D now I need to tinker with Xiggie's ability section :P Anyway, for a character to join KHL, put the character in the right category, and then you contact Saule, He's the creator :P - Iceboy'' '' 12:26, 16 August 2009 (UTC) About Pictures, the Main Page, and KHL Storyline Help The ideas just keep flowing... Ummm...... I could help with the etherals..... I've been waiting for the chance to do somthing constructive... I even have ideas already... Number XXI 11:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, Shoot! - Iceboy'' '' 13:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'll doodle down some rough sketches, Char. templates... I have lunch soon, so excpect then then at the earliest Number XXI 14:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Slight problem.... what are their key features? like heartless are black with yellow eyes, nobodies are grey, unbirths are blue with red eyes, etherals are....? Number XXI 14:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :They are blue with yellow eyes (I think...), and they have the Ethereal Symbol on them. - Iceboy'' '' 14:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) sorry for the late reply... i had science... Anyways, ive drawn and made the Ethereal equivalent of a shadow or creeper, and I'm calling it "probe" Number XXI 15:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) 14:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, upload them when you have the chance. I also made one that I call the Nightfighter. Observe :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I like it! but we must try not to just copy the previous Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths... I think that there should be a "shadow"/"Creeper" Ethereal, a "Neoshadow"/"Dusk" Ethereal and a "Darkside"/"Twilight Thorn" Ethereal. Those are all the "must be" guys I can think of... - Iceboy'' '' 21:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I also finished the eqivilent of a dusk/soldier ethereal. It's called envoy Number XXI 21:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I just made the Nightfighter page (mainly to test the new Ethereal infobox :P), please give me some feedback :P Anyway, just so you know, the Soldier and Dusk are not the correct "pair", it's Dusk and Neoshadow! I like the Probe and Envoy pages, and I'll go add the templates now :D you add the images when ready, XXI (I plan to edit them in the computer to make them look more like the File:Nightfighter.png) - Iceboy'' '' 19:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay Xiggs... Im not NEARLY as good an artist, so I'll upload what I did, and you can fix it if you want. im currently working on a spell-caster type ethereal. (I'm making KH enemies! dream come true!) Number XXI 19:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. upload when ready :P - Iceboy'' '' 19:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::its not letting me upload.... heres a link http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/Concepts/Envoy.jpg and i have some bad news........ my teacher found my Probe drawing...... i'll need to do it again... Number XXI 19:58, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, I took a look at the image, and the articles, and I have to say: "good job" :P however, you should note that the "pureblood" Ethereal are rather Humanoid, much like the (non-lesser) Nobodies. They don't have gigantic arms/fingers... - Iceboy'' '' 21:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) what took you so long to reply? Number XXI 21:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :My dad had to use the computer, and then he closed the window I was working in (this one, among others) - Iceboy'' '' 21:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) okay. and I thought the huge fingers thing was cool.......... Number XXI 22:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, maybe it was, but I remember Saule said that they were to be Humanoid, except for the "programmed" ones (machine-looking Ethereal, like the Shadow Mill)... - Iceboy'' '' 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::AH! i got it. THEY"RE MECHANICAL! you should've told me that sooner! :::SOME OF THEM are mechanical! NOT ALL OF THEM! Saule knows everything about these guys, yet he refuses to share... But I think that the "pureblood" ones should be humanoid (Probes, Envoys...) - Iceboy'' '' 23:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) okay... so no Fat body types, right?